


on raptors’ wings

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [94]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Assassins & Hitmen, Backstory, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark hacks his way into the Avengers’ latest mission, something about a Russian assassin named Winter Soldier, both Steve and Natasha let out small sounds of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on raptors’ wings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: on raptors’ wings  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post-film, AUish  
> Pairings: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton  
> Wordcount: 330  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any, I'm not a monster.

Back before SHIELD, and after the army thing went sideways, before (and after) Hawkeye and after Barton, he ran with an assassin so cold it was his name - Winter Soldier. _Call me Winter_ , the Soldier told him, _and I'll call you - well. What would you like?_

He wasn't Hawkeye. He wasn't Barton. He was angry and wanted to taste blood, so he told Winter, _Call me Raptor._

.

Raptor and Winter Soldier worked together for three years before SHIELD came calling and Coulson promised Raptor he could be more. Raptor looked past his shoulder at Winter, lining up the shot, and shook his head. 

Winter nodded, took a step back, and vanished. Coulson didn't look away from Raptor - no, not Raptor anymore, _Barton_ again - but his shoulder lost some tension, and he gave Barton a small smile.

.

It wasn’t Hawkeye who hunted down and brought in Black Widow. Fury knew it, and Coulson, and Natasha Romanova herself, looking into his eyes and murmuring, _Winter_.

Raptor smiled at her, for a brief, heartrending moment, and then Hawkeye turned it into a harmless grin.

.

When Loki took Hawkeye as his own, it wasn’t Hawkeye who planned the missions and attacked the Helicarrier. It was Hawkeye who allowed Fury and Hill to live, who let Black Widow beat him into the ground. It was Hawkeye who watched Thor take Loki home. 

It was Hawkeye who went hunting Winter Soldier, but it was Raptor who found him.

.

 _Yes?_ Winter asked, sprawled over the couch of this week’s hideout, raising an eyebrow at Raptor.

Coulson is dead. Black Widow wants atonement. 

_Can I come home?_ Raptor asks. 

Winter smiles at him, eyes thawing just a bit. _Of course you can_ , he says. 

.

When Tony Stark hacks his way into the Avengers’ latest mission, something about a Russian assassin named Winter Soldier, both Steve and Natasha let out small sounds of pain.

When Winter Soldier’s partner’s face shows up, Natasha bows her head, fists clenched.


End file.
